pacthelandfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice
This article is a stub. Please help us improve the information. Alice is the main/player character in Wonderland Days Sim Date. She can be renamed if the player choses. Appearance Alice has long blonde hair. She has a fringe and two-sided bangs, and wears a black headband with a black ribbon on her head. She wears a blue puff sleeve dress with brown collars. There are also white buttons on the shirt. Along with her dress, she wears a white apron, and tied to her hip with a brown strip. She wears short brown boots. Her eyes are blue. Personality According to her way of talking, she's a kind, caring, gentle, and a little naughty. She can be as curious as a cat. She is said to be a mary sue by Pacthesis. History Alice has a childhood friend named Noah, who secretly had a crush on her. No further information was given of her past. Plot Alice was sitting on a grass bed with her friend Noah talking about how they'd always been when he went to take her a birthday present. He told her not to go anywhere. She was a little bit sleepy, and right when she closes her eyes, a mysterious boy passed by. He was Oliver, and he jumped down the hole to the Wonderland. Alice followed him, and eventually falls into the hole. As she woke up, she found herself in a strange-looking clock tower, and in front of her was a boy with silver hair, white bunny ears, and black suit. He introduced himself to be Oliver White, an inhabitant in the Wonderland. Oliver then explained to Alice that she must stay until next month until the portal to the surface unseals, and offers his home to be Alice's accommodation. Relationships [[Oliver|''Oliver]] Apart from leading Alice to Wonderland, Oliver is kind to her. He offers Alice his home to stay, and treated her kindly. He admits that the only reason why he comes to the surface is because of Alice. [[Noah|Noah]] Noah is Alice's childhood friend. It is revealed that he has a secret crush with her (Once you reject one of the Wonderland boys or sleep for the last day, you come back to the surface, which is also when you meet Noah again). He gave Alice a music box for her birthday. [[Elliot|Elliot]] At first, when Alice found the key in the maze and opened the doors to his room, he was irritated to see her coming everyday. But even though saying harsh, cruel and arrogant words to her, he still had a soft spot for Alice. His feelings changed from discomfort at the start to at ease when Alice is around. [[Clark|Clark]] Clark seems to be interested in Alice at first, as he has treated her kindly and always talk in a noble way to her. Clark said that Alice did remind him of Fern Toln (a childhood friend of Clark). [[Lance|Lance]] When Lance met Alice for the first time, he called Alice "princess" or "milady" and claimed himself to be her knight in shining armor (since when he used to be a prince when he was young until he abandoned his kingdom). Lance had a crush on Alice when first seeing her. [[Jack|Jack'']] Jack was locked until day 15. He was in a cocoon of transforming into a butterfly. Jack wears an eyepatch since he was the one who gave Alice his eye (Since nobody from the surface could see Wonderland or the inhabitants) just so Oliver could get close to her.